The invention relates to a drive device of a vehicle component, in particular of a body flap such as, for example, a tailgate.
Electric tailgate drives, which comprise an electric drive motor and a planetary gear mechanism which is usually composed of a plurality of planetary stages for stepping down the drive speed, are known. The planetary gear mechanism is mounted axially upstream of the drive motor, which provides the advantage of a small diameter, with the result that only a relatively small installation space is necessary in the radial direction. However, planetary gear mechanisms have a relatively large number of components and require complex mounting. It is also disadvantageous that the first planetary stage on which the armature shaft of the electric drive motor acts rotates at a high rotational speed, which causes noise to be undesirably generated.